cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Vacation CP
---- Thank you for enjoying CocoPPa Play!❤ Are you enjoying Summer Vacation in Aug? Since we would like you to enjoy CocoPPa Play even more in this long vacation, we've decided to start Time-Limited Super Great Promo for you! Promotion Period 7/31(Mon) 15:00 ~ 8/9(Wed) 15:00 JST ---- ❤SNS❤ GET Special Reward by RT♪ STEP1: '''The Reward Item may by vary depending on the number of RT?! Work together with your friends and GET Special Reward♪ '''STEP2: All CocoPPa Play users can get Rewards Item! The Reward Item will vary depending on the number of RT. Work together with your friends and GET More Gorgeous Reward♪ *1000RT - 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x1 *2000RT - 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x1 & MAX Charge Drink x1 *3000RT - 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x2 *4000RT - 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x2 & MAX Charge Drink x2 *5000RT - 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x3 & MAX Charge Drink x3 ※All the users who have logged into CocoPPa Playwithin the past six month is eligible for the step 2 Reward. ※Present will be deposited into Present Box within 3 days AFTER Summer Vacation Promo has ended. ❤Cheer❤ GET Special Item❤ Collect a gift "Sunflower Brooch" by cheering during the promo, and trade it for Special Item! Special Trade Item Collect "Sunflower Brooch" and trade with Special Items ❤ Go "Sunflower Brooch Trade Station" on Event TOP page to trade! ※You can get "Sunflower Brooch" by cheering till 8/9 15:00 JST and trade them with Special Item in the result page of "Cat Fantasy" till 8/16 15:00 JST ※Promo Gifts you can get in gacha with bonus will disappear in a week after the promo ends. ❤Special Quest❤ GET "Sunflower Brooch" gift♪ If you achieve Quest every day, Then you will GET more "Sunflower Brooch"?! Event : Cat Fantasy The 1st Half: 7/31 15:00~ 8/4 14:59 JST STEP1: Activate Special Quest in My show! STEP1: GET 350 "Sunflower Brooch" by capturing 4 Adventurer Cats♪ Plus, if you achieve this Special Quest every day during the first half of this Event, Another 1,000 "Sunflower Brooch" will be given as Bonus! ---- Event : Cat Fantasy The 2nd Half: 8/4 15:00~ 8/9 14:59 JST STEP1: Activate Special Quest in My show! STEP1: GET 400 "Sunflower Brooch" by capturing 2 Princess Cats♪ Plus, if you achieve this Special Quest every day during the first half of this Event, Another 1,000 "Sunflower Brooch" will be given as Bonus! ※Yeah, CocoPPa Play made a mistake with the Step number. It could be STEP1, STEP2, STEP3, STEP4 or just STEP1, STEP2, STEP1, STEP2. ---- Even more...! If you achieve both first & second half of Special Quest during 「Cat Fantasy」Event period, then you will GET another 2,000 "Sunflower Brooch"♪ Achieve Special Quest every day for 9 days! ※NOTE: that if you meet conditions without activating Quest, the reward will NOT be given. MAKE SURE ACTIVATE QUEST FIRST. ※Present will be deposited into Present Box within 3 days AFTER Summer Vacation Promo has ended. Gacha CocoPPa Play Original Gacha Available ONLY in CocoPPa Play! CCP Original Gacha with lots of Fruits coming out♪ Playable with only Coins! GET many Summary Tropical Items! ❤Super Gorgeous Reward Items given upon # of plays❤ 10PlayPremium Gacha Ticket & Premium Rare Gacha Ticket are now given as Reward upon # of Plays! Don't miss this special chance♪ More Bonus Items for 10Play You can get awesome bonus items such as Premium Gacha Ticket when you do 10Play in eligible gachas❤ Play gachas and GET super deal items❤ ●Eligible Gacha● All Premium Gacha release during the Summer Vacation Promotion Enjoy CocoPPa Play❤ Stay tunes for Our Next Promo♪ Category:Events Category:Promotions